


Kageyama Who?

by SageMage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kageyama Tobio's twin, Original Male Character - Freeform, mentions of child abuse, non-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMage/pseuds/SageMage
Summary: Kageyama Tobio's older twin brother is abused by their parents to the knowledge of absolutely no one, not even Tobio. When Hinata exposes the situation, how will everyone respond?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This does not belong to me, okay? Okay. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: This fic involves physical and emotional abuse. Don't read if it might act as a trigger, and don't read if you don't like this sort of thing. Also, since I've made up Kageyama Shuko, the twins will be addressed by their given names. Both are 16 (first years), but they attend different high schools. 
> 
> Please, no hate, but feedback is much appreciated.

Kageyama Shuko sit’s in his pristine bedroom tending to his newer, more severe bruises and cuts. His father is not kind and while Shuko is not sure what he has done to anger him, he knows he must have done something wrong. Shuko has faith in his family; they do not take action without reason. He takes a damp wash cloth and silently works it through his long, naturally purple-streaked blonde hair. His hair is long enough to fall mid-way down his back when he braids it or puts it into a simple ponytail and he loves the deep purple streaks that are often mistaken as black. The purple is, in a way, a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it sort of thing, just like Shuko. Whenever he needs to disappear (except when he’s at home when it really matters), he can. 

In the next room, Shuko’s younger twin, Tobio, sits studying volleyball tapes. He is completely oblivious to his older brother’s struggle. Tobio has a deep love and respect for his older brother; though Shuko is half a foot shorter (about the same height as Hinata) he is kind, understanding, wise, and a great listener. He always gives Tobio enough time to express what it is he is truly trying to say. And naturally, Shuko can see right past Tobio’s cold appearance and exterior assuming Shuko even knows it exists. In his eyes, his younger brother is delicate, sensitive, perfect, and something he can be proud of and coddle. If anyone knew the boys were twins they’d be stunned by the physical differences, but probably even more stunned to find the boys both possessed the same intense blue eyes.

Shuko winces as he presses down on his bruises. He needs to locate them in the dark- it is the safest way to guarantee he won't be found out. Father would not be pleased if Tobio found out and especially not if he knew Shuko had the bruise healing cream. Shuko knows his father firmly believes he should suffer the full weight of his punishment, but he also knows he has to hide the bruises that wouldn’t be covered by his shirt. Tonight, father was displeased because Shuko had better grades than Tobio. This year, they are at different high schools and with Tobio’s difficult personality few people have approached him. Shuko makes an effort to remain invisible no matter where he is; he can’t risk ruining his baby brother’s reputation or perfection. Father isn’t one for such simple logic, though. Despite the fact that knowing one boy equates to knowing absolutely nothing of the other’s existence, father is insists Shuko has been a terrible brother. The beating ensues as it has been since he was five, and Shuko, not wanting to burden his brother, takes it all silently, in stride. After all, he can’t harm Tobio. 

At breakfast the next day, Tobio notices Shuko doing the thing where he tries to be invisible. It never works; Tobio will always see his role model on a high pedestal, never losing sight of his worshipped older brother. Shuko’s movements seem stiff today, but the realization is quickly forgotten as he remembers he is running late and still must beat Hinata to school. 

Shuko floats through the school day. He leaves his hair down and long strands float around his face. If anything, the hair surrounding him helps him to hide even more. It creates a shield around his face as he shrinks as far into himself as he can. He looks small, he feels small, he is small and unnoticeable. Sure, maybe he flinches away from loud noises and contact, but he doesn’t have any friends that would notice. On good days he is a floater and will just drift about making small talk with other small-presence people. 

Tobio is having a good day. He beat Hinata to school, somehow managed to pass a math exam they got back today, and was able to sync with Asahi to a degree he felt confident in for the first time. Not even Hinata could annoy him. Maybe, that’s why he decides after afternoon practice to invite Hinata for a sleepover that night.

Of course, Hinata happily agrees. Even he can pick up on Kageyama’s good mood and doesn’t feel terrified for his life at the prospect of staying the night at his setter’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuko, having nothing to do after school, always goes straight home. The less he is out, the less opportunity there is for him to embarrass his brother. If his identity is found out, anything he did could easily be linked. Unfortunately, his father is also home. Shuko retreats to his room that looks barely lived in. He keeps it that way; if Tobio every has company his room is to be used as a guest room. He sits at a barren desk and starts doing his homework before remembering that he has to maintain lower grades than Tobio’s. He erases all of his work and contemplates doing all of the problems terribly wrong intentionally versus not doing them at all. Not doing them is the safer bet; even if he does them wrong he’d get points for completion. 

The sun is setting as Tobio leaves practice with Hinata. He makes a call home to let his parent’s know they will be having company. His parents sound happy but preoccupied as the inform him Shuko will be away at a sleepover of his own. Tobio tells them they will be stopping at Sakanoshita on their way home. His parents say it is fine and that they will prep dinner as well as Shuko’s room for Tobio and their guest. 

Shuko hears the landline ringing. His father’s muffled voice takes over as the ringing stops. Shuko tucks his hair behind his ears and strains to hear what is being said. His mother is across the hallway, in the room she shares with his father. Typically, she is busy pretending her older son doesn’t exist, but Shuko knows to be careful not to disturb her either. Once, when he was younger and asked her where his lunch was, she told his father. That night, the belt was used in the beating. It is not one of Shuko’s favorite memories, but it is all for Tobio. He should not be asking for food, he should be making sure his precious baby brother has more than enough. Back to the present, Shuko swivels his head to make sure his mother is still behind the closed door. He hears silence, and retreats back to his own room. Being caught eavesdropping would be bad.

His father comes up the stairs and Shuko hopes it is to join his mother but in his heart he knows it isn’t so. As expected, Shuko hears the steps approach his door. Slowly, the door opens. Resigned to his fate, Shuko takes note of the cane in his father’s fist. Fleeting thoughts as to where it came from flash through his mind as he follows his father out to the backyard, barely hearing his father explain that Tobio’s friend is coming over and Shuko mustn’t interfere. The friend will be sleeping in his room; Shuko is to sleep under the back porch stairs. Shuko asks if he can retrieve his homework but his father tells him he is not to go inside the house until tomorrow night when the guest is gone. For even having the idea Shuko is to be punished to a greater extent. 

Tobio and Hinata continue towards the Kageyama residence, meat buns in hand. They talk animatedly, Hinata bouncing and providing play-by-play sound effects. Tobio is smiling and a slight blush tints his cheeks; he is just that happy. He is genuinely smiling and looks like an elated little kid despite the fact that he is 5’11”. It’s strange- he isn’t this happy very often so it’s somewhat of a foreign feeling. He doesn’t even notice the lack of people not moving to the other side of the street. 

Shuko is pretty sure he’s broken a rib or two, as if his mangled arm isn’t broken enough on it’s own. Somehow, though his back is also bloodied and it pains him to breathe- forget about moving- he manages to drag himself over to the porch and collapses under the stairs. He is out of sight, now. He is small, he is invisible, he is safe. He won't disgrace Tobio, and that is the last thing on his mind before he passess out,

Hinata looks around Tobio’s house. He isn’t getting much of an impression, either way. The house seems nice, well-kept, and clearly everything inside has been considered in relation to everything else. But there is a lack of personality. There aren’t any pictures save for the parent’s wedding. Kageyama’s volleyball uniforms hang as well, but really that’s all. The house is pristine and Hinata isn’t sure how he feels about it in comparison to his own very warm, colorful house. There aren’t any good grades hung proudly on the fridge, or any framed childrens drawings or paintings. Absolutely nothing is out of place, and it’s almost putting Hinata on edge. Almost. If it were a horror movie he knows this would be like the haunted house but with a lighter color scheme. But he’s being irrational; this is Kageyama Tobio’s home. Of course it’s bound to be different from his, their personalities differ too but that doesn’t bother him.


	3. Chapter 3

After showing Hinata around the house as well as all the most important locations (his bedroom, the bedroom Hinata would sleep in, the bathrooms, where Kageyama kept his volleyball) Tobio led Hinata back to the dining room. They sat around a table with enough room for a fourth place to have been set (though the table also could have been pushed against the wall as a peninsula) and devoured their food. Hinata told Tobio’s mom it was delicious; thanked them for hosting him and for the food, and the boys retreated to Tobio’s room. 

Hinata liked Tobio’s room best. Unlike the rest of the house, this room had personality. On the closet door hung his Karasuno uniform, around the walls he had pasted up pictures of different professional conference teams. His bed was adorned with orange sheets and a crow-patterned comforter. He placed his shoes and bag in the corner next to the desk, with a pile of dirty clothes thrown in the same general area in another corner of the room. His backpack went on top of his desk which was covered in sketches of volleyball plays, nail care supplies, and a notebook labeled “tips from senpai”. Hinata observed the room while Tobio put his things down. Tobio then initiated a quick pillow fight ending when Hinata fell of the bed, called for a ceasefire, and declared himself the winner. A few hours of light tossing and volleyball talk later and the boys both found themselves dozing off around midnight, Hinata somehow managing to make it to his borrowed room on his feet.

Hinata jerked awake abruptly. Rolling over, he checked the digital clock. 2:17 AM glared back at him. He rolled over a few times and laid with his eyes closed, but couldn’t get back to sleep. At 2:41 he gave up and decided to do what he did when he was at his home in the mountains and couldn’t sleep; he wandered into the backyard and laid down on his back to look at the stars. Although they weren’t as clear from Tobio’s house due to more light pollution- the porch light the Kageyama’s kept on wasn't much helping- , Hinata felt soothed by the familiar action. Soothed, at least, until he heard the whimpering.

Hinata’s big brother instincts immediately kicked in. Natsu often had nightmares of her own and whimpered much the same way during storms. He went to look for the source, not thinking twice about what it might be. Listening carefully, he quickly found himself peering under the staircase. Nothing could've prepared him for what he found. A bright pair of scared blue eyes looked back up at him, haloed by blonde hair matted down to the person's back with blood. Hinata let out a shocked gasp before the big brother took over again. He gently reassured the boy, whispering comforting nothings and coaxing him out into the yard. 

The boy was small- about the same size as Hinata. Hinata did a quick look over; in the back of his mind he was surprised the health classes his mom made him take had taught him something. Clearly, the boy had lost blood. His breathing was shallow, based on the state of his arm it wasn't unlikely his ribs were also broken thus making it hard for him to breathe. That would definitely explain it. Hinata put an arm over the boy's shoulders so he wouldn't have to lean on anything with the state his back was in but the boy flinched away. In succession, flinching led to pain which led to a sharp intake of breath resulting in more pain. They boy swayed dangerously and Hinata tightened his hold. 

Shuko was startled at first when the redhead located him under the staircase, but he recognized the boy thanks to Tobio’s numerous descriptions of him. The fact remained he was terrified. The boy, Hinata if he remembered correctly, seemed observant enough but what if he went running and got Father or Mother? Shuko was spiraling down a staircase of his own terrors when the boy carefully wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The world went white, pain, pain, PAIN, and swayed dangerously but the boy was still there. They waited in silence, sitting for a few minutes more before Hinata suggested going inside. Shuko must've looked hesitant or scared, but Hinata reassured him they would just be going to the room Hinata was staying in and would patch Shuko up. 

Whether or not anyone else was aware of it, Hinata had made the connection between the Kageyama’s eyes. He saw the hurt boys fear of the house and promised to take him to the room Hinata was staying in without waking anyone. Slowly, the two boys made painful progress up the porch stairs, up to the second floor of the house. Hinata set Shuko down on the bed and quietly was directed to the bathroom to find the first aid supplies. With a sense of urgency, Hinata rifled through the cabinets and drawers until he found the box. Hinata also ran by the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors. There was no way the boy was going to be able to take off his shirt. 

In the room across the hall, Tobio woke up. He heard someone shuffling around and decided to wait for a bit. After a few more minutes, the noise persisted and he decided to check in on Hinata just in case. After all, he never knew how the dumbass managed to swing some of the crazy things he did. 

Making his way back to the bedroom, Hinata knocked gently then opened the door with his foot. He laid out the supplies and explained what he was going to do. First was the easiest- the wounds on Shuko’s back. He cut the shirt off and gently began wiping away blood with the towels Shuko directed him to under the bed. Apparently, though, the boys weren't as quiet as the would have liked. The door swung open yet again and there stood Tobio. His face went from one of curiosity to shock. He rushed over to his older brother and started asking him questions rapid fire. Shuko looked sheepish and was hesitant to answer all while Hinata kept working on his back, the non-violent human contact soothing him. 

Tobio was shocked at the state his older brother was in, shocked when Hinata told him how and where he had been found, and devastated when Hinata’s theories were proven true through Shuko’s confessions. Nevertheless, he had to stay strong for his big brother. Shuko squeezed Tobio’s hand unimaginably tight as Hinata disinfected his back and bandaged it, then the boys agreed that they needed to get help. Upon Tobio and Hinata's insistence that help from an adult was necessary, Tobio cradled his twin in his arms as they snuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for typos: 2/9/18


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and Hinata find help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot, I dont have a clue as to how all this medical stuff works. Apologies in advance for incorrect information.

Takeda was woken at the lovely time of 3:47 AM. Blearily, he put on his glasses, tossed a coat over his pajama top, and went to see who was at the door at this hour. His eyes widened in what would've been a comical manner had it not been for the situation at hand. Two of his students, one covered in blood and the other holding a bandaged but heavily injured child, were not what he wanted to wake up to or have to see them go through ever. The injured child was just barely awake in Tobio’s arms and Hinata explained their situation solemnly once Takeda had them situated on the couch. 

Takeda was relieved he lived close to the Kageyama’s; the boy, Shuko, was not doing well and the boys had made the right decision in bringing him to a trusted adult as opposed to waking the abusive parents. It truly was a horrifying tale. Though the boys all seemed scared and hesitant, they trusted Takeda as a superior and teacher. Tobio refused to let go of his brother, laying Shuko’s head in his lap in the backseat of Takeda’s car while Hinata rode up front. 

Shuko was in a car. His hair was rubbing uncomfortably against his neck and he felt achy all over. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he was looking straight up at Tobio. He tried to move his head, but Tobio noticed he was awake and started muttering, telling him everything was okay, mom and dad weren’t here, he was safe. Shuko struggled to sit up despite the waves of pain washing over him; if mom and dad weren’t here who was driving? Tobio was still rambling something about “hospital” and “Takeda-sensei” but Shuko was fighting a losing battle and fell asleep once again. 

Hinata was strangely calm, noticed by both Tobio and Takeda. The car ride was eerily quiet save for Tobio’s incessant mutterings. When the boys got to the hospital, Hinata was the one who told the nurses what they needed. Hinata was the one who stayed composed when they took Shuko away. When Takeda had to deal with social workers, Hinata sat by Tobio and provided a shoulder for him to cry on.

When the results finally came back, Tobio was a mess. He had returned from speaking with the social workers as well and if anything seemed more shaken. Hinata didn’t blame him; Tobio had just learned of all his big brother had done for him and all he had suffered for him. Luckily, Takeda was finally calming down and taking over the position of authority. When the nurse reported broken ribs, a broken arm, lacerations in the back (no shit), and a sprained ankle. Finally, finally he said they could go to room 109 to see Shuko. Tobio and Hinata nearly ran but most surprising was Takeda, speed walking to a point of a near jog himself. 

Despite the I.V. of painkillers the hospital has Shuko on, he isn’t asleep. Instead, he sits upright on the bed. His face is streaked with tears following the painful examination, resetting of his wrist, and wrapping of his wrist and ribs. He was also told that resulting from his numerous injuries, he would be wheelchair bound for at least a month. Shuko was disappointed and scared. His father would not be happy with the accommodations he would need to make. At the same time, Shuko tried to figure out if he would be able to get rid of the chair between going home and his father coming home. Even if there was, his mobility would still be extremely limited for quite a while while all his bones healed. Perhaps he could attempt to figure out crutches just a few weeks before his arm healed as opposed to waiting until afterwards… that could work.

Footsteps thundered down the hallway and the door burst open. Shuko visibly winced but didn’t flinch. He learned well enough last time that flinching wouldn’t end well. In came Tobio, Hinata, and a man Shuko didn’t know. He assumed Tobio did, though. Tobio looked to the mystery man for guidance, then to Hinata. Shuko saw his little brother hesitating at his display of fragility and hated himself for just a second before beckoning Tobio to his bedside. Seeing his baby brother on the verge of collapse, Shuko gave him a small, sad smile. Tobio began sobbing and collapsed into a chair near Shuko’s bedside. Shuko (somehow) managed to grab Tobio’s hand and served as an anchor for his little brother. 

Hinata walked over to the boy who was lying weakly on the bed next. The shock was finally settling in. Tobio was a twin. His twin was hurt. Tobio was crying. Hinata didn’t know what to do. Sure, Natsu had the occasional nightmare and he was well-versed in comforting others, but hell, this was way over his head. Hinata, after another moment's contemplation, strutted forward to the bedside and did what he did best. He released a steady cheerful ramble. Shuko, Tobio’s twin, and Hinata wore identical semi-forced grins whilst Hinata rubbed circles on Tobio’s back. Unfortunately, Hinata eventually began to gesticulate. After catching the terror in Shuko’s eyes he quickly forced himself to stop.

Takeda sees the boy flinch as soon as Hinata’s arms go up and joins his students by the bed. After a brief introduction and reassuring the boy that there is no need to apologize, it was no trouble helping his students and it certainly wasn’t anyone's fault but Tobio and Shuko’s father, Takeda explains that the social workers want to speak to Shuko. Shuko seems hesitant and scared but he is determined. After Takeda realizes Tobio is asleep, he brings up the rather manipulative point that Tobio too could be punished for aiding Shuko. Shuko quickly agrees to talk after that, nearly hysterical and desperate to do what he can to protect his brother. Takeda has never met someone more loyal in his life. 

A little while later, the social worker comes in, this time to speak with Shuko. Takeda takes Hinata and the younger Kageyama back to the waiting room. Tobio promptly goes back to sleep. Takeda observes Hinata. Hinata stares back. He then explains his level-headedness as a way of dealing with Natsu when she was in a fragile mood being the moody child she was. Takeda may suspect it has something to do with why Hinata’s father isn’t in the picture at all, but he isn’t one to press for details or be a snoop where it isn’t his place. Still, Takeda thinks there must be something he can do for the Kageyama’s. And then it hits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited fir typos: 2/9/18


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. OBVIOUSLY. OKAY? OKAY.

Although Hinata isn’t known for waking up on time, per say, he isn’t a heavy sleeper. He wakes up to see the social worker slipping out of the room and see’s Tobio asleep much as he just had been. Takeda stands up to speak with the worker again and Hinata slips into the room once again. He sits himself down in the seat near the bed and promptly falls back asleep watching over the (finally) sleeping Shuko. 

When Shuko wakes up, the first thing he does, more out of habit than anything else, is silently turn his head to glance at his clock. Only, the clock isn’t there. Next to his bed where usually his nightstand would be is a sleeping redhead. The night comes rushing back as he makes a noise of surprise. The boy, Hinata if he recalls correctly, wakes up instantly and Shuko tries to curl in on himself.

Hinata wakes up to a small whimper and halfway expects to see Natsu standing by his bed sheepish at waking him up because she’s afraid of a storm or something. But he opens his eyes and the startled boy across from him starts trying to move when it is clear he can’t and shouldn’t be and Hinata remembers his sleepover. His big brother instincts kick into overdrive yet again and he takes a tentative step forward to help Shuko sit up. Hinata wraps an arm around his back once again and starts murmuring to calm him down. 

Once Shuko realizes the person is touching him, yes, but not hurting him, he leans into the touch a bit more. He looks at the older boy and Hinata smiles at him. For a while, they just sit. The boy starts to say something about leaving, but Shuko asks him to stay. They sit for a bit more until a nurse comes in to take vitals and brings breakfast. Reluctantly, Hinata is forced to climb out of the bed. Shuko doesn’t want to be left alone but Hinata promises to get Tobio and literally sprints out of the room.

Tobio is roughly shaken awake and is not pleased about it. At first, before he even opens his eyes, he thinks maybe it’s his mom and he fell asleep sitting at his desk. Quickly, he registers Hinata’s voice. He wonders why Hinata is here, then he wonders where here is, exactly. Remembering the previous night, he jerks awake and is greeted by the harsh reality that last night was not just a nightmare. Tobio feels overwhelmed, then panics because why did Hinata wake him? He sags in relief when he is told it is simply because his older brother is awake and Hinata thought they might want some alone time while he got breakfast. Hinata goes with Tobio back to the room and peeks his head in before leaving. Tobio and Shuko sit in a comfortable silence before they begin to speak in hushed whispers. 

Hinata eats a ton of food then grabs some to bring up to Tobio. He also calls his mom to inform her of his rather eventful night. She seems concerned but confident in her son and teacher. She knows they can manage. Hinata runs into Takeda-sensei on his way back to the room. Takeda looks as though he hasn’t slept and in actuality he hasn’t. 

Takeda tells Hinata of his plans and what he has been doing all night (morning, really) and is ecstatic when Hinata approves. They reach the bedroom and Takeda agrees to ask the brothers. The decision is theirs to make, after all. Hinata opens the door and bounces inside nearly dumping all of the food into Tobio’s lap. Shuko makes a visible effort not to shy away from Takeda who observes Hinata discreetly place himself between the two with ease. Shuko gives him a grateful glance, then thanks Takeda. Takeda tells him there’s no need. Shuko apologizes for disrupting his night, Takeda tells him that there is no need and it wasn’t his fault.

Tobio is shocked. It isn’t because Takeda didn’t sleep, it’s because of what Takeda was doing instead of sleeping. He offers his home to the twins and when Tobio tries to say they don’t wish to intrude, Takeda informs them all that he has already made the necessary arrangements in regards to the legal aspect. He has a very good lawyer who might have helped him skip a few steps so that taking the boys would be legal enough for the time, the boys just need to agree to come with. Legally, they are already his for the time being but the consent is more important to Takeda than anything else. Tobio immediately nods his head and quietly says yes, then he turns to his brother. This is all about Shuko, after all. 

Shuko looks at Tobio’s hopeful, open features and see’s Hinata looking between him and Takeda anxiously but it is obvious he is hopeful as well. And with the approval of his brother and the boy who has quickly become the next most important person in his life after just a few hours, Shuko hesitantly agrees. Hinata cheers, Tobio and Takeda grin, and Shuko looks around and feels a warmth within his chest. He thinks this must be happiness, something he hasn’t truly felt since he was five. A grin slowly but surely spreads across his face as well, and he lets out a giggle of pure joy. The room goes silent and looks at him; suddenly Hinata is giggling too and even Tobio. All the boys are laughing and Takeda observes contentedly. 

They aren’t okay, but they’re going to be.


	6. IMPORTANT A/N

Guys, firstly this is going up as like an extra chapter on all my fics but I just wanted to say thank you all so, so, so much for the kudos and comments! As someone who is constantly told by teachers, peers, parents, and other people in my life that my writing stinks or isn't good enough, nothing makes me happier than the emails i get whenever guests or other members of the archive leave comments and kudos. I greatly appreciate the kudos, and I love comments. Comments help me to improve my writing and writing style, as well as helping me identify stronger points instead of getting discouraged. Thanks for the extra time spent on comments- constructive criticism is also greatly needed and appreciated. Overall, thanks for giving this piece a try, and if you make it to this and don't like it thank you for persevering anyways. Thank you for opening the piece. And lastly, thank you for giving me a chance.


End file.
